rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
The Clock Burns:Kilam x Ticky Tock
This rp is about Ticky Tock and Kilam. RP 'Chapter 1: Dimensional rift' Kilam:'''Man! *holding his bloodied arm as he lips through a forest* That basterd foiled my plans again! Next time I see Malik I'll personally destroy everything he loves and kill him with my own two hands! *Kilam is referring to the last battle with Malik, he lost as was badly injured, he open a random dimensional rift and ran into it not knowing what he'll walk into* Ticky Tock looks at her pocket watch as she ran through the woods."Oh boy oh boy!"She keeps running until she hits a tree.She falls down and gets back up quickly.She started running again through the woods of Wonderland. '''Kilam: *holding his arm in pain* Rrrr, this bites I'm loosing blood and there's no one to absorb energy form to heal myself. *walks in the forest and sees a girl running* Ticky Tock's long hair and her bunny ears sway as she runs.She is in human form.She kept on running and running until she was out of sight. Kilam: What the hell was that? *grins* It doesn't matter, she's a living being with life energy, easy to steal *he bursts into flames as the burn the forest and surround the girl* Ticky Tock stops as she slides."Huh?"She looks at the fire with a pouted face."Jeez!"She looks at the fire surrounding her again. Kilam: *walks over and is I front of her* Hehe, there's no where to run you...*kilam collapses on the ground and losses conciseness* "?!"The human bunny looks at him before kneeling down infront of him.She sighs before getting up and picks up Kilam.She holds him behind her back and jumps high above the fire.She jumps to the other side before running. Kilam: *gains conciseness but can't move due to lose of blood* Uhhhh, W-Where am I? *looks at the girl* Who are you? Ticky Tock: *sighs before stop walking* "Ticky Tock,the girl who you were targeting at.."She begans walking again."You're in Wonderland right now.." Kilam: *gins a bit* That's funny, who would have thought I'ld end up in a dimension like this *filinches in pain due to blood lose* Any way where are you taking me? Ticky Tock: *kept walking* "My place.."They arrived infront of a modern-liked house with a clock on top.She approches to the door and opens it,entering the house.She walks upstairs to a bedroom and put Kilam on bed. Kilam: *turning pale due to blood loss* Why are you helping me? If you knew I was targeting you and caused that fire why help me. *gives a disgusted look* Ticky Tock looks at Kilam with a concern look*"Would you rather live or die?"She takes a cloth out of a drawer and some tape with some medicine.She walks over to Kilam,sitting on the stool next to him and began treating his arm. Kilam: *grinds his teeth in pain as she treats his wounds* You wouldn't be helping me if you knew who I was. *grins a bit but his eyes are closed due to the pain* You could be helping out the devil for all you know and wouldn't that be a shame. Ticky Tock kept silent as she keeps treating his wounds."..."She kept focus on the treating,trying not to make it painful. Kilam: *confused and a bit ticked* Are you ignoring me? Ticky Tock keeps treating the wound,not listening to Kilam.She felt a bit annoyed.She sighs as she continues to treat the wounds. Kilam: *looks at her confusedly* T-thank you *looks away in disgust* What was your name again? Ticky Tock: *gets up with the medical supplies and puts it away* "Ticky Tock.."She looks at Kilam. Kilam: I'm kilam*gets up but falls back on one knee* Man, it still hurts! Ticky Tock shifted towards to Kilam."Just lay down.."Ticky Tock clentches on her hand,thinking about something. Kilam: *stands up holding his bandaged side* I won't. Not until I kill that Bastor... *falls to the floor unconscious* Ticky Tock widens her eyes before picking him up.She puts him on bed,worrying. Kilam: *wakes up panting heavily* Man this sucks! *looks at Ticky Tock and turns the other way trying not to show any bit of his feelings* rrrrrr.. Ticky Tock looks at Kilam with a concern look on her face."..." Kilam: *looks back at her* What do you want know...Tick...y...um....what's your name again. "Ticky Tock.."She sweatdrops."What do I what..?" Kilam: *turns away and blushes just a little bit* What do you know about this world. I may ask, I would like to know a bit more on where I am. *gives an evil grin a bit as he thinks of evil thoughts* Ticky Tock sighs."Wonderland.It may seem peaceful but every year,a war comes in.Soldiers comes into our homes,stealing our treasures or tortures them.I've been tortured by a whip,but luckily they dont kill us.The soldiers comes house to house,stealing money from us.If they stand in their way,they will be tortured,hanged,or killed.."She looks away,frowning. Kilam: *looks at her and feels a bit sorry but then smiles evilly* Hehehe, this year will be different then! *horns grow from his head* I'm gonna help you by helping me. I'ld love to end someone's life today. Ticky Tock looks at Kilam shocked but then glances away."What the hell are you gonna do when I help you with this.."She crosses her arms and put her leg on the other leg. Kilam: *sits up and looks at her smiling evily* You'll see. There are reasons and things you don't know about me. *looks away* And besides....I'll repay you for helping me.... Ticky Tock blushes and looks away."..."She tried thinking of what to say. Kilam: *looks back* What's the matter now, you look a bit red *is too dull to notice her blushing* Ticky Tock keeps looking away."I-its nothing." 'Ticky Tock and Kilam's progress' *its the 4th week Kilam has been bed ridden and it's the first time he's being able to walk around without using energy* Kilam: *sitting outside asleep on the grass* Ticky Tock sits outside with him,looking at the sky. Kilam: *wakes up and gives his best shot in trying to start a conversation* So your here. What do you want know Ticky Tock. Ticky Tock looks at Kilam with a concern look."...How did you get here..?" Kilam: I walked here. I need to move in order to get better. The faster I get better the more I can enjoy my self *gives a sadistic smirk* Any way stop being so worried! *growls at her but blushes a bit* Its...annoying Ticky Tock looks at Kilam,a bit hurt."Alright.."She smiles a bit but glances away,sinking into thoughts. Kilam: *stands up and grabs his crutches* I'm goin for a walk...*walks off but stops and turns his head around* You comin...*blushes abit* Ticky Tock gets up and about to say "Yes,I'm coming!" but instead says "Sure..just for your safety.." quietly. Kilam: *chuckles a bit* It's been at 3 months since I've been here. *grits his teeth as a near by tree is set on fire* I want to kill him! *his eyes start to look cold and dark* Ticky Tock raises an eyebrow."Where do you guys came from? Mobius?"She starts to wonder if thats where some commotion happened as she hops to a hole that leads to wonderland. Kilam: *laughs* No, in a sense I have no true home. I'm a double of another person. We aren't from your worlds. My goal is to kill the original mess up. *grits his teeth in anger* Ticky Tock sweatdrops as she looks at Kilam."What aggressiveness..." Category:Sovash stuff Category:Role Play Category:Romance